mperietfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Korleis legge striper til Mperiet?
Hei, og velkomen! Dersom du er her, så er du kanskje av typen som likar å bidra til rare wikiar. Om du i tillegg er fan av M, så er du på riktig plass. Vil du vite meir? Stripenamn Det gamle Mpedia var bygd rundt tilgangen på eit nettbasert arkiv, og kunne difor bruke stripe-URL-ane som grunnbase for arkivet sitt. Dette har vi ikkje i skrivande stund, så Mperiet nyttar dei fysiske bøkene, samt året dei vart skrive som er utgangspunktet for arkiveringa. Kvar stripeartikkel har difor namnekonvensjonen Stripe-MADS-', der YY er dei to siste tala i signaturen i stripa, stort sett 04-09, og nokre innhopp etter dette, samt XXXXXXX som er stigande rekkefølge på når stripa vart lagt inn. * ''Døme: Stripe-MADS04-0000001 Lengre sekvensar har namnekonvensjonen 'Stripe-MADS-SPES – ', der YY er året i signaturen i stripa, X er rekkefølga stripa kom, og TITTEL er namnet sekvensen har fått av Mads Eriksen, eller ein passande tittel du set. * Døme: Stripe-MADS05-SPES1 – Coffee and Snus I påvente av at nokon igjen betaler for at serien skal vere online er dette den greiaste måten å gjere det på. Denne metoden har éi stor ulempe ved at den ikkje følgjer stripene si faktiske rekkefølge – men er sortert etter når dei vart lagt inn i systemet, som kan vere ukronologisk. Om du skal legge inn ei stripe, pass difor på at den ikkje allereie er i arkivet, ved å søke etter nøkkelord i stripa, eller sjå på samfunnssida for å sjå kva som alt er lagt inn. Men korleis? Så du vil bli ein Mpiriker? Opprett ei ny side, der du følgjer namnekonvensjonen beskrive over. For augneblinken er dette framgangsmåten – hovudsakleg beståande av malane '''Stripe, Handling, og Referanser – med tidvise innhopp frå Arc og Referansemangel. Den enklaste måten å gjere dette på er ved å følgje den halvautomatiske varianten beskrive under. Standard halvautomatisk Når ein oppretter ein ny artikkel, får ein opp ein tekst med "Trykk her om du ynskjer å lage ein ny stripeartikkel". Når du trykker på denne, får du ein halvinnfylt artikkel med malane og infoboksane ein stort sett trenger. Dobbeltrykk på malane for å få opp ein boks du fyller inn. Infoboks Her skal alt unntatt title1 fyllast inn. Under Publisert fyller du boka stripa er i (td. Bok 2: Mperiet slår tilbake), og eventuelle andre publikasjonar (td. M 3/07). I Figurer fyller du inn figurane i stripa «in order of appearance», hovudpersonar eller bifigurar med doble klammer rundt for å lage ei lenke til figursida deira (td. . Sted er litt opp til eiga tolking, men populære variantar er «Heimen» for leilegheita, «Det ukjente blå» for den generiske bakgrunnen, «Ute» for utandørsstriper, og så vidare. Dette er ganske lite strengt. Handling For tradisjonelle fireruters striper: Fyll teksten i dei fire felta som kjem opp i Handling-malen – éin for kvar rute. Aktør i feit skrift, og replikk i vanleg skrift. Ny linje per replikk. I tillegg til namngitte figurar i serien kan «Tekst» og «Stemme» fint vere stand-in for replikkar som ikkje er gitt av figurar. Ruter utan dialog erstattast av enkelt beskrivande tekst i klammer. Fokusér på replikkane i stripa framfor beskrivingar av det illustrerte materialet – det må trass alt vere ein eigenverdi å faktisk leite fram sjølve stripa, vi prøver ikkje å plagiere noko. For utradisjonelt utforma striper: Slett Handling-malen med backspace eller delete, og trykk Sett inn > Mal > Handling-rar, for ein tilsvarande tabell med éi rute for all tekst og handling. Trekk ut eit beskrivande sitat frå stripa på 10 ord eller færre-ish, og legg det inn i staden for «Sitat» øvst i artikkelen. T-skjorter og andre referanser I malen Referanser, fyll inn kortfatta beskriving av kva logoar på t-skjorter og liknande refererar til, med lenke om du føler det er spesielt obskurt. Skriv inn om det skulle vere noko du føler manglar, eller noko du ikkje kjenner til. Kategoriar Ein kategori per namngitte figur i stripa. Legg så til Striper fra '''-kategorien. Tilbakevendande tema kan får sin eigen kategori – anten så breidt som Kategori:DC Comics, eller så «smalt» som Kategori:Soving, kvardagslege tema som Kategori:Deadline eller Kategori:Krangling i heimen er også moglegheiter. '''Historielinjer Om stripa er ein del av ei samanhengande historie – type fire eller fleire striper på rad med same tema – bruk malen Arc heilt nederst i artikkelen. Trykk Sett inn > Mal > Arc. Skriv eit fellesnamn i felt 1, legg så artikkelnamn til førre stripe i 2, og artikkelnamn til neste stripe i 3. Dersom det er første stripe i historia – la felt 2 vere tomt, og dersom det er siste, la felt 3 vere tomt. Då vert det lagt ein boks lagt inn i artikkelen, så ein lettare kan klikke seg rundt i historia. Manuelt Om den halvautomatiske av ein eller anna grunn ikkje skulle fungere: Opne ein ny, tom artikkel og bruk Sett inn > Mal for å fylle artikkelen med malane Stripe, Handling, Referanse – og eventuelt Referansemangel og Arc om det er behov. Legg til eit sitat på 10 eller færre ord frå stripa, øvst i artikkelen for å gjere den lettare å finne i søk. Følg ellers retningslinjene beskrive over. I'm doing my part! Og vips, så har du bidrege til Mperiet. Gratulerer! Kategori:Forklaringer